


Stay Gold, Ponyboy

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, fic!february15, it fades to black and they do the do idk, no real warnings actually, preppy jock!ian and bad boy greaser-type!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning,” he greeted. “You miss the bus?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Mickey replied, capping his Zippo and blowing his smoke in Ian’s direction. “As you can see, I’m very upset.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Gold, Ponyboy

**Author's Note:**

> mickey is like a combination of two-bit from the outsiders and danny zuko idek

                Ian shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and called a quick goodbye out to Fiona. Before he managed to get out the door she shouted at him to grab a piece of fruit for the road since he’d neglected to eat breakfast so he ripped a banana off the bunch on the counter and jogged to the bus stop. He slowed to a walk when he saw the bus go past down a side street. He’d missed it, but he could still see if Mickey had missed it too and maybe wanted to walk with him.

 

                As predicted he found Mickey standing at the bus stop lighting a smoke. Ian stopped short of him and waved, then went about tearing open his banana and peeling it.

 

                “Morning,” he greeted. “You miss the bus?”

 

                “Yeah,” Mickey replied, capping his Zippo and blowing his smoke in Ian’s direction. “As you can see, I’m very upset.”

 

                “Wanna walk with me?” Ian asked, making double use out of his breakfast as he made a show of sliding the banana into his mouth and biting a piece off. Mickey cocked an eyebrow at the display.

 

                “Fuck no,” he eventually said. Still, he gestured behind him with the hand holding the smoking cigarette. “Got somethin’ to show you back at my place.”

 

                Ian had to start trekking it to school sooner rather than later and Mickey’s place was in the opposite direction of where he should have been heading, but he still followed anyway.

 

                “What are you showing me?” Ian asked, trailing along after Mickey, who rolled his eyes.

 

                “If I told you there’d be no fuckin’ point in showing you,” he said. “Just shut up and come with me.”

 

                Ian followed him for another moment and the Milkovich house was in sight at the end of the road when Ian smirked at him and asked; “You wanna hook up before first period?”

 

                “Thought you were all worried about getting to school on time,” Mickey commented, watching Ian as he finished off his banana. He silently thanked God or whatever for Gallagher’s mouth and phallic fruit and decided that a hook-up before first period could be arranged. They’d definitely have time once Mickey showed Ian his new toy anyways.

 

                “Yeah but we’re already gonna be late and I’m _so_ horny,” Ian said, and once they got off the street and walked down the gap between Mickey’s place and the next house over Ian pawed at Mickey’s sides and hips and ass.

 

                “Hands to yourself while we’re outside. Jesus,” Mickey snapped, giving Ian a firm punch in the ribs before he got ahead of Ian and led the way to the dilapidated shed in the backyard. He unlocked the padlock and pulled the door open with a flourish. He grinned. “We’re not gonna be late for school.”

 

                Ian didn’t comment and just stepped back to let Mickey roll the motorcycle out of the shed and down the crude ramp he’d set up there. He pushed down the kickstand with his foot and stood back to let Ian admire it, clearly proud of himself.

 

                “Did you steal it?” Ian asked skeptically.

 

                “No,” Mickey protested. “I found it in a junk heap on the vacant lot by the bowling alley. Borrowed my cousin’s van to bring it back here and then I fixed it up.”

 

                “You got this _legally_?” Ian asked, looking between the bike and Mickey in disbelief.

 

                “Yeah. It wasn’t an easy fix, either. You should have seen her when I found her.” Mickey patted the upholstered seat with pride. “Anyways I’ll give you a ride to school if you want.”

 

                “Sure!” Ian practically chirped. Being pressed close to Mickey on the back of his bike had literally no downside. Plus Mickey on a bike would be hot as all hell. Ian wondered if Mickey would let him fuck him on it sometime. He wasn’t sure where they’d do it or how it would work logistically but if Mickey braced himself on the handlebars they could probably figure it out.

 

                Ian was distracted from his daydream when Mickey moved suddenly, turning and heading back around the house. Ian followed him, stammering out; “Where are you going?”

 

                “I remember someone asking about a hook-up before school and now that we don’t have to walk, we’ve got tons of time,” Mickey told him, walking to the front door and leaving it open for Ian, who scampered after him like an eager puppy.


End file.
